Don't Ever Sing Again, Please?
by Lunarstar042713
Summary: Frank learned a very important life lesson that day: Never ask his friends what type of music they liked or they will suddenly burst into song...and most likely give him ear damage.


**Got inspired: **** pin/372321094165432058/**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frank<strong>

He was just being curious. Frank didn't know what would happen. If he had, he would've never opened his mouth to begin with. He and his friends were in Piper's living room, just casually watching TV. Percy, Annabeth and Piper squeezed themselves on the sofa, Hazel and Frank took another couch to their right and Jason and Leo made themselves comfortable on the floor. Then a music video popped up on the screen. Frank wasn't sure who the artist was but he hated the song immediately.

Leo must've thought so too because he snatched the remote from Piper's hand. "Oh Hell no!" he shouted and pressed the mute button.

"Hey!" Percy whined. "It was kinda catchy." He shoved himself between the two boys on the floor and grasped the remote, but Leo didn't let go. They started tugging and bumping onto Jason, who didn't look pleased. Finally, Leo pulled with all his strength, causing Percy to fall altogether from his seat and landing on top of Jason.

"Get off me, Perce!" the blond demanded. "You've got to stop eating so much blue cookies!"

"Sorry, but I'm getting that remote," Percy promised and flung himself on Leo, who quickly dodged away, causing Percy to land on the floor.

"Ha! Can't catch me." Leo laughed. "I'm fast like a cheetah. A very hot cheetah."

While he was doing a few victory poses, Piper managed to pluck the device from him. "Settle down, you guys."

"Yeah, besides, it wasn't that bad." Jason said.

"Are you kidding me? That was pretty bad." Leo replied.

"I have to admit that I didn't like it either," Frank confessed.

"Thank you!" Leo shot up to his feet, "At least someone has some sense. I didn't think it would be Fran, but..."

"HEY!"

"I still thought it was catchy." Percy repeated.

"Well, what kind of music do you guys listen to anyway?" Frank asked. They had never actually talked about their tastes until now and since they had brought it up, Frank was a little curious.

Piper answered before anyone else. " I like Fun. They're kinda cool."

"Personally, I'll listen to anything, but I really liked Jason Mraz because of his song, 'Lucky'." Annabeth said.

Frank turned to his girlfriend, "What about you Haze."

Hazel sat there for a moment thinking, "Mozart. I'm into the classics. Pop culture of today is weird in my opinion." Frank was about to ask his other friends when he saw them smiling at each other as if they were already planning something and Frank just knew that it wasn't good.

"1, 2, 3. Go!" Jason shouted.

Leo shot up to his feet and started singing, " BABY, YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!"

Then Jason and Percy jumped up and the three of them stood in front of the TV while Jason took over for Leo. "THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!" The singing was horrible, to say the least. Frank wasn't sure what kind of dancing they were doing, if that's what you would even call it. Leo looked like he was trying to impersonate a chicken. Jason was trying to dance the Macarena and Percy trying to moonwalk but tripped over and fell again only to get up quickly as they continued with their...uh, performance?

Percy got in front and as if he was singing his solo, put his hands over his heart while he tried hitting those high notes. "YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE-" His voice cracked, "Ah shit I messed it up. Oh well, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

Frank glanced over to see Piper pointing the remote at them and repeatedly pressing the mute button. "Why isn't it working?!" She muttered under her breath.

"OH, OH, OH," Leo continued.

Jason took over,"AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU-"

Percy cut it, "BEAUTIFUL!"

They all jumped at once and spread their arms out, "TA DA!"

All was silent for a moment as Frank and the girls tried to process the horror they had just seen.

"Aw c'mon!" Leo complained, "Don't you have something to say?"

Hazel cleared her throat. "Thanks guys. I'm definitely sticking to Mozart."

"Alright," Jason nodded at Percy and Leo, "Looks like we'll have to sing another song to convince her. And a one, and a two-"

"NO!" Their friends, who were sitting on the sofas jumped up all at once.


End file.
